Tutoring
by Calhysto
Summary: Zacharias Smith, 16 ans et des poussières, grand joueur de basket au lycée se retrouve obligé de prendre des cours de soutien auprès d'un autre élève. Sa rencontre avec son nouveau tuteur pourrait bien chambouler leur vies... à tous les deux. ZS/TN
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Tutoring

**Auteure:** Calhysto

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., tout le reste est sorti de ma p'tite tête et est à moi =)

**Avertissement:** Cette histoire est à caractère Yaoi, autrement dit elle contient des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Note de l'auteure:** Bonjour à tous =) Me voilà sous un nouveau pseudo (anciennement Lajijirouette) et avec une nouvelle fiction, sur un prairing que je n'ai jamais testé alors à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance, les publications se feront donc toutes les deux semaines, voir toutes les semaines si j'ai le temps. Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce premier chapitre et j'attends vos impressions =) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tutoring**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La sonnerie retentit à la seconde où Zacharias referma son casier, le bruit du métal se mêlant à ceux des autres étudiants, et il verrouilla rapidement son cadenas avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers son cours de physique-chimie.

Il passa la porte, accompagné des autres élèves de sa classe, et alla s'assoir comme à son habitude dans le fond de la salle, à côté de son meilleur ami. Justin le regarda s'installer avec un sourire en coin, Zacharias lui jetant à peine un regard, conscient que son voisin se moquait de sa mine renfrognée. Mais qui pouvait-il ? Il détestait la physique-chimie.

Très vite le professeur arriva et les étudiants furent bien obligés de se taire. On ne faisait pas de bruit dans le cours du professeur Rogue. S'il y avait bien une chose que Zacharias détestait après la physique-chimie, c'était le professeur qui l'enseignait. Rogue était un être méprisable au physique repoussant, qui prenait plaisir à rabaisser les autres et à faire peur à ses élèves. A se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait voulu devenir prof. Se résignant, Zacharias sortit le devoir qu'ils avaient à faire pour aujourd'hui, le posant sur le coin de sa table, attendant que Rogue vienne le ramasser. De toute façon, il aurait une mauvaise note.

**0o0o0**

Poussant un grand soupir de soulagement, Zacharias sortit de la salle de classe en courant presque. Dieu que ça avait été long ! Un rire et un bras se posant sur son épaule lui firent tourner la tête vers la gauche. Justin le regardait, amusé.

** - Tu verrais ta tête, c'est à mourir de rire !**

** - Ouais, bah crève en silence.**

Zacharias se dégagea et commença à avancer vers la cafétéria, vite rejoint par Justin.

** - Tu vas à l'entraînement de basket cette aprèm' ?**

** - Evidemment. La saison approche, je ne vais certainement pas rater un entraînement. On a intérêt à gagner le championnat cette année.**

** - Ouais. Sauf que je te rappelle que tu as une retenue à 16 heures Zach'.**

**- Oh merde ! J'avais complètement oublié… pourquoi je suis collé déjà ?**

** - T'as fait un scandale à la cantinière la semaine dernière parce que, je cite « cette bouffe qu'ils nous servent c'est pas de la nourriture, c'est de la mort aux rats ! », et tu lui as limite balancé ton plateau dans la tronche. **Lui rappela le blond, mort de rire.

** - Pff ouais. C'était pas la peine de me coller pour ça franchement. J'ai juste dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Bof, peu importe, j'irais pas. Le basket est plus important.**

N'attendant pas de réponse, Zacharias pénétra dans le réfectoire plein à craquer. Doublant les autres élèves sans aucune gêne, il prit place dans la queue, suivit de près par Justin, et remplit son plateau de cette chose que le personnel du lycée appelait repas. Les deux blonds se dirigèrent automatiquement vers une grande table déjà bien occupée dans le fond de la cafète. La table des athlètes. La table des populaires. Basketteurs et pom-pom girls se réunissaient toujours à cette table, place enviée par les autres. Zacharias pouvait se vanter d'y appartenir. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe ?

Prenant place à côté de Blaise, Zach' se mit à manger, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer Susan Bones, cette horrible rousse qui ne le lâchait pas d'un pouce depuis quelques temps.

**0o0o0**

15 heures. Liberté ! Les portes des classes s'ouvrirent et un flot d'élèves bruyant se précipita vers la sortie de l'établissement. Zacharias, lui, prit tout son temps pour aller jusqu'à son casier et troquer son sac de cours contre ses affaires de sport. Une frappe dans son dos le fit se retourner et il sourit à Draco Malfoy avant de le suivre jusqu'au gymnase du lycée, pour suivre son entraînement de basket.

Zacharias rejoignit Justin qui discutait avec d'autres gars de l'équipe, assis sur l'un des bancs et se changea rapidement. Une fois prêt, tous les joueurs se regroupèrent sur le terrain où les attendait leur entraîneur, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux pom-pom girls qui faisaient leurs étirements dans un coin du gymnase.

Les yeux rivés sur Hannah Abbot, une jolie blonde qui lui faisait de l'œil, Zacharias ne vit pas son entraîneur arriver droit sur lui. Par contre, il sentit bien la claque qu'il se prit à l'arrière de la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passait aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient tous passé le mot ou quoi ? Se frottant le crâne, il jeta un coup d'œil peu amène à son coach, peu impressionné.

** - Quand tu auras finit de baver devant la miss, tu me feras dix tours de terrain en plus, pour te remettre les idées en place.**

Zacharias grogna mais décida de ne pas répliquer et se mit à courir. Ce vieux timbré serait capable de lui donner le double. Zach ignorait comment Cadwallader, son coach, faisait pour rester insensible au charme des demoiselles en jupettes qui s'agitaient sous leurs nez. Il le soupçonnait fortement d'être asexué, mais ce n'était que son avis…

** - Une fois que vous aurez finit, vous me ferez cent pompes et vous passerez tous aux tirs à trois points. Et remuez vos fesses, c'est mou tout ça !**

Ce type était un tyran.

**0o0o0**

L'entraînement terminé, c'est toute une équipe de joueurs épuisés et en sueur qui rejoignit les vestiaires. Zacharias se déshabilla mécaniquement, peinant à faire le moindre mouvement, et rejoignit les autres dans les douches collectives. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, détendant ses muscles, et il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Justin se posta à côté de lui.

** - Putain mais il s'est fait larguer ce week-end ou quoi ? J'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie.**

** - Je crois qu'on est ses souffre-douleurs.**

** - Tu crois Zach' ? Moi j'en suis sûr. Ce mec est un sadique.**

Zach grimaça, d'accord avec la remarque de Zabini qui quitta les douches. Le blond se secoua, se lava rapidement, et retourna dans les vestiaires, une serviette autour des hanches. Il enfila ses vêtements propres et jeta un œil à son portable.

** - J'y vais Justin, on se voit demain.**

** - Ouais, salut.**

Zacharias avisa la berline blanche de sa mère sur le parking du lycée et mit son sac à l'arrière avant de monter dans la voiture et de claquer la portière.

** - Ta journée c'est bien passée mon chéri ?**

** - Ouais ça va. Juste le coach qui nous a tués à l'entraînement, j'suis mort là.**

** - A ce point-là ?** Sa mère rit légèrement. **Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand le championnat va commencer ?**

** - Ah, m'en parle pas !**

La femme rit de nouveau et se concentra sur la route, Zach' ayant de toute façon enfoncé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

**0o0o0**

Après dîner, Zach s'était déshabillé, gardant uniquement son boxer. Il était maintenant allongé sur son lit envoyant des SMS via son IPhone. Il s'était mis à discuter avec Hannah, la jolie pom-pom girl, lorsque celle-ci avait donné à leur échanger un tournant plus… intime. Loin de déplaire à Zach', il lui avait répondu avec enthousiasme. Il adorait les filles qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient et qui osaient, pas coincées pour deux sous. Et Hannah lui correspondait parfaitement s'il en jugeait par les SMS de plus en plus coquin qu'elle lui envoyait. Autant dire que ce petit jeun commençait à faire de l'effet sur le jeune blond. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en glissant sa main le long de son torse, tout en lui répondant de l'autre. Cette petite coquine savait comment le chauffer. Ses doigt allaient partir plus au sud lorsqu'il reçut un autre SMS, pas de la jeune fille, mais de Justin cette fois. De quoi faire retomber son excitation. Agacé, Zacharias ouvrit le message.

_« T'as révisé pour demain ? J'suis dans la merde, j'ai rien compris à l'anglais :/ Putain d'examens -' »_

Et c'est pour _ça_ qu'il le dérangeait ?... Il avait des examens demain ? Bof, peu importe, il avait mieux à faire pour le moment. Tout sourire, Zach' répondit à Hannah qui venait de le relancer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Tutoring

**Auteure : **Calhysto

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, tout le reste est sorti de ma petite tête et m'appartient ! =)

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire est à caractère Yaoi, autrement dit elle contient des relations homosexuelles explicites, les homophobes et les âmes sensibles sont donc priés de s'abstenir !

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour à tous ! Le deuxième chapitre arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu, j'ai travaillé vite cette fois, en espérant que ça dure =p. Un grand merci à **Snapou Black** pour sa review et à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte ou en favoris, ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs ) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

D'un pas traînant, Zacharias franchit les portes du lycée en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Après un rapide arrêt à son casier, il rejoignit sa salle de maths et s'affala sur sa chaise, la tête dans les bras. Il allait essayer de récupérer quelques minutes de sommeil. On n'avait pas idée de les faire se lever si tôt le matin, franchement. Un coup de coude bien placé lui fit relever la tête et il regarda Justin d'un air mauvais.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisses-moi pioncer.**

**- Sinistra te regarde.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça m'foute ?**

**- J'te rappelle que c'est la journée d'examens aujourd'hui. Déjà que t'es pas brillant, j'te conseil de pas énerver les profs si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des points en moins.**

**- Putain…**

Zacharias se redressa, étirant son dos au passage, et la feuille de contrôle que la professeur venait de lui donner. Il avait totalement oublié cette foutue journée. Pas qu'il aurait révisé plus si il l'avait su, mais au moins il aurait été au courant. Il lut les énoncés et se gratta la tête en grimaçant. Autant lui parler en mandarin pour lui les maths étaient un grand mystère. Il soupira et prit son stylo. Essayons d'en tirer quelque chose. Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre.

**0o0o0**

Cette journée avait été un véritable cauchemar. Zacharias, bien content qu'elle soit terminée, était allongé sous un arbre, dans le parc en face de chez lui, en compagnie de Justin et de Terry - un autre joueur de l'équipe – en train de fumer une cigarette. Il avait littéralement foiré, et c'était le cas de le dire, ces examens. En soit, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, après tout il n'avait jamais aimé l'école, lui qui était plutôt un homme d'action. Sa mère elle, par contre, allait encore piquer une crise en voyant ses résultats. Et ça, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs d'avance.

Et il ne risquait pas de se calmer étant donné que les deux imbéciles en face de lui ne cessaient de parler de ça depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

**- Et t'as réussi le contrôle de physique ? Franchement c'était trop dur !**

**- Non mais laisses-tomber, Rogue fait toujours tout pour que l'on foire dans sa matière alors…**

**- Grave… et celui de S.V.T ? Non parce que…**

**- Bon vos gueules ! Vous commencez sérieusement à me chauffer les couilles là.**

Terry regarda discrètement Justin qui lui fit signe de ne pas faire attention. Zacharias et ses expressions à la con, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y prêtait plus grand intérêt.

**- T'sais Zach', c'est pas parce que toi t'as tout foiré et que tu sais que tu vas avoir des notes complètement nases, que tout le monde veut faire comme si cette journée n'avait jamais existée. Même si dans ton cas, c'est compréhensible.**

**- Merci Justin. J'apprécie la valeur que tu m'accordes. Non mais c'est bon, changez de sujet un peu.**

**- Genre ?**

**- Genre…**

Zacharias tira sur sa cigarette, indécis. Préférait-il continué d'entendre parler de ces fichus devoirs qui l'avait brouté pendant des heures et des heures, ou devait-il fournir à Justin un sujet qu'il savait tout aussi chiant et sur lequel son ami pourrait déblatéré pendant au moins autant de temps mais qui apporterai tout de même un peu de diversité ? Tout compte fait, le choix ne fut pas dur.

**- Genre le match de catch d'hier soir.**

Les yeux de Justin s'écarquillèrent et il tourna la tête d'un coup sec vers Terry, sa bouche se mettant à bouger à une vitesse hallucinante. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Zach', ne prêtant bien sûr aucune attention aux deux beaufs fans de catch – quel sport stupide ! Comment pouvait-on aimer regarder un spectacle truqué du début à la fin dans lequel deux gars en petites tenues étaient censés se taper dessus ? – regarda aux alentours, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut une jolie blonde arriver qu'il sourie et se redressa, jetant sa cigarette dans l'herbe. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Hannah dans l'espoir d'enfin conclure avec la jeune fille. Non parce que lui faire du rentre-dedans pendant quelques semaines c'était bien gentil, mais arrivé au bout d'un moment il fallait passer à l'étape supérieur. Et aujourd'hui, Zacharias comptait bien passer la troisième.

**- Bon les gars, j'vous laisse vos justaucorps, moi j'ai trouvé mieux à faire.**

Un sourire éloquent sur les lèvres, il rejoignit la blonde au minishort qu'il jugea très appétissant, ses deux amis le regardant partir, blasés.

- **Mais comment il fait pour se taper les plus belles filles du lycée ?**

**- Honnêtement Terry, moi qui le connais depuis longtemps… Je t'avoue que j'ai jamais compris.**

**0o0o0**

Zacharias s'étira, faisant craquer ses os, et retomba sur le matelas. Il se gratta la nuque et tourna la tête vers l'autre côté du lit. Hannah dormait là, sur le ventre et complètement nue. Le blond sourit la soirée avait été des plus agréables. Hannah lui avait bien sûr donné ce qu'il voulait – après tout, elle aussi en mourrait d'envie- et la jeune fille s'était révélée être une vraie tigresse au lit. C'était largement l'un de ses meilleurs coups, ça se voyait qu'elle avait de l'expérience et Zacharias aimait ça. Il détestait les petites vierges maladroites qui le laissaient tout faire, ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était des femmes qui prenaient des initiatives. Et Hannah en avaient pris, ça oui ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas jouit comme ça.

Avisant l'heure, Zach' sortit du lit, nu lui aussi, et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il remit ensuite ses vêtements et quitta la maison des Abbot pour rentrer chez lui. Avec un peu de chance, sa mère avait déjà préparé le repas. Parce que mine de rien, il mourrait de faim !

**0o0o0**

Le lendemain, c'est un Zacharias de bonne humeur qui arriva en cours d'anglais. Il s'assit à côté de Justin, auquel il fit un grand sourire, et sortit son cahier avec entrain.

**- Toi, t'as niqué.**

**- Yep ! Et devine quoi ? C'était le pied !**

**- Pff, tu ferais mieux de te trouver une vraie copine au lieu de te taper toutes ces putes.**

Zacharias haussa un sourcil. Justin devenait vulgaire ? Justin boudait. Et ça le fit sourire.

**- Tu ferais bien d'essayer au lieu de chercher ta soi-disant « fille idéale ».**

**- Tout le monde ne s'intéresse pas qu'au sexe tu sais.**

**- Faux ! Tous les ados s'intéressent au sexe. Sérieux Justin, décoince toi un peu. C'est la honte d'être toujours puceau à 16 ans bien tassés. Si tu veux, je peux te présenter quelques copines.**

**- Non merci, **répondit sèchement Justin, la conversation prenant un tournant peu souhaité par le garçon.

Face à la mine effarouchée de son meilleur ami, Zach' ne put s'empêcher de rire mais se reconcentra très vite lorsque sa prof d'anglais qu'il trouvait très sexy, soi-dit-en-passant, commença son cours. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Justin.

* * *

**- Putain ça me fait chier !**

Zacharias claqua violemment la porte de son casier et repartit d'un pas énervé.

**- Ma daronne va encore péter un plomb !**

**- Y a de quoi en même temps…**

Justin se tut quand il rencontra le regard bleu de son ami, visiblement pas d'humeur à entendre ses leçons de morales.

Après le cours d'Histoire de l'après-midi, un professeur était passé leur rendre les examens qu'ils avaient faits la semaine passée. Et sans surprise, Zach' s'était planté. Bon, il avait quand même réussi à atteindre la moyenne dans deux des cinq matières testées, et un C- en anglais. Restait les maths et la physique-chimie et il pouvait le dire… recevoir un E et un F était une catastrophe. Mais était-ce de sa faute si un jour des gars avaient décidés de se compliquer la vie avec des formules inutiles qu'eux seuls comprenaient et de faire chier les gens avec des siècles après ? Et en plus de ça, son coach avait demandé à le voir après les cours alors qu'il avait prévu de voir Hannah pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air histoire de décompresser. Décidemment, quand le bonhomme la haut s'acharnait sur lui, il n'y allait pas de mains mortes !

**- Je te laisse, ma mère m'attend. On se voit demain.**

Seul un grognement lui répondit mais Justin n'en fit pas cas, habitué.

Zacharias se dirigea vers le gymnase et frappa à la porte lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le bureau du coach Cadwallader.

**- Entre.**

Zacharias pénétra dans le petit local et s'assit sur une des chaises s'en y avoir été invité. Après tout, si elles étaient là, s'était bien pour qu'on s'y installe.

**- Vous vouliez me voir ?**

**- Oui. Il faut qu'on parle Zacharias, tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer comme ça.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- J'ai vu les résultats de tes examens, je croyais que tu devais faire des efforts au second trimestre ? **

**- Ouais bah j'arrive pas, on va pas en faire un drame. C'est pas comme si j'avais des F partout.**

**- Non mais ton niveau est trop bas. Je vais être franc Zach'. Avec des notes comme celles-ci, tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester dans l'équipe.**

Zacharias écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette connerie ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Tutoring

**Auteure : **Calhysto

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, tout le reste est sorti de ma petite tête et est à moi =)

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire est à caractère Yaoi, autrement dit elle contient des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Déjà, je m'excuse platement pour cet énorme retard auquel je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication si ce n'est un manque d'envie d'écrire. A partir de maintenant je ne vais plus donner de date pour la publication puisque de toute façon je n'arrive pas à m'y tenir, mais je vais faire en sorte que ce ne soit plus aussi long XD. Je vous remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewver, ou même de lire j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, bien que je n'en sois pas satisfaite, ne vous décevra pas trop =) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Justin attendait Zacharias, tranquillement assis sur un des bancs à l'extérieur du bahut. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelé hier soir, il ne lui avait pas répondu et ce matin il avait carrément eu le culot de lui raccrocher au nez ! Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier, mais il comptait bien avoir une réponse. C'est pour ça qu'il attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes que son meilleur ami daigne arriver. En voyant le blond passer devant lui sans même s'arrêter, il prit rapidement son sac et le rattrapa, marchant tant bien que mal à son allure.

** - Zach'… Hey Zach'… Zach' putain !**

Il lui attrapa le bras et le força à se tourner vers lui. Non, décidément son ami n'avait pas l'air bien.

**- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Non parce que que tu me fasses la gueule, pas de problème, mais j'aimerai au moins savoir pourquoi.**

**- T'es pas le centre du monde Justin.**

**- Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Je suis ton pote oui ou non ?**

**- Il se passe que cet abrutis de Cadwallader me prend la tête pour des conneries.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Mes résultats sont tellement merdiques qu'il veut que je me trouve un tuteur.**

**- Et alors ? Tu ne le fais pas et voilà. C'est pas ton genre de te prendre la tête pour un truc pareil.**

**- Sauf que cet enfoiré me vire de l'équipe si je refuse.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Et il me met sur le banc de touche tant que je n'aurai pas ré augmenté mes notes.**

**- Putain ! Mais t'es un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe. C'est du suicide de ne pas te faire jouer lors des sélections.**

**- Vas le lui dire, moi il n'a rien voulu entendre.**

Zacharias s'appuya sur les casiers et souffla longuement.

**- Il faut que j'aille au secrétariat élève pour qu'ils me désignent un tuteur. T'en a vraiment qu'on rien à foutre de leur vie, j'te jure.  
**

**- Mouais. Bah dépêche, plus tôt tu t'y mettras, plus tôt tu reviendras sur le terrain.**

**- Merci du conseil, **rétorqua Zach', acerbe.

Il n'avait pas besoin que Justin en rajoute. Il laissa le blond derrière lui et se rendit jusqu'au secrétariat des élèves qui évidemment, était bondé. Qu'est-ce que ces cons faisaient tous ici à cette heure-là ? Agacé, Zacharias s'assit avec brusquerie sur la seule chaise de libre restante, s'attirant le regard courroucé de la secrétaire. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus-tard qu'elle lui fit signe d'approcher, tous les autres étant passés.

**- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Il me faut un tuteur.**

**- Et si vous commenciez par me parler plus respectueusement jeune homme ?**

**- Ecoutez, ça fait un quart d'heure que je poireaute comme un con pour que vous m'inscriviez sur votre putain de programme de remise à niveau, pas parce que j'en ai envie mais parce que mon foutu coach m'y oblige. Alors vous allez faire votre boulot et ne pas me prendre la tête plus longtemps.**

La secrétaire pinça les lèvres de désapprobation face au comportement du blond. Décidément, les jeunes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient ces maudits athlètes n'avaient plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés. Prenant sur elle, la vieille femme fit ce qu'il lui demandait, pressée qu'il s'en aille.

**- Quelles matières ?  
**

**- Maths et physique-chimie.**

**- Quels jours ? Vous devez en choisir deux au minimum.**

**- Mardi et Jeudi.**

Claquant des doigts sur la table, Zach' regarda la secrétaire chercher un créneau sur son ordinateur. Agacée, elle finit par plaquer sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il arrête se maudit bruit et lui donna ses horaires d'une voix sèche.

**- Votre tuteur sera Théodore Nott. Rendez-vous demain en salle B 203, à 15h30. Vous verrez avec lui pour les prochains jours.**

Sans même dire au revoir, Zacharias quitta le secrétariat et se retrouva dans le couloir désert. Maintenant que cette corvée était réglée, il fallait qu'il retourne en cours. Sauf que le blond n'avait aucune envie de retrouver Binns et son foutu cours d'histoire chiant comme la mort. En plus il en avait raté pratiquement une demi-heure, autant dire que ça ne servait plus à rien d'y aller. Décidé, Zacharias prit donc la direction de la cours du lycée, séchant impunément sa première heure de cours. Il n'était plus à ça près de toute façon.

**OoOoO**

Regardant la fumée s'échapper lentement de sa bouche, Zacharias sentit plus qu'il ne vit Justin s'assoir à côté de lui.

**- Tu me passes une latte ?**

Justin prit la cigarette que lui tendait le blond et tira dessus, savourant la nicotine qui s'introduisait dans sa gorge.

**- Alors pourquoi t'as séché ?**

**- J'avais la flemme. Et puis la conasse de secrétaire m'a pris la tête.**

**- Elle t'a trouvé un tuteur ?**

**- Ouais. Je dois le voir le mardi et le jeudi. Quelle perte de temps putain.**

**- Une perte de temps qui va te permettre de rester dans l'équipe. C'est qui ton tuteur ?**

**- Je sais pas, connais pas. Un certain Nott ou un truc comme ça.**

**- Théodore Nott ? Je vois qui c'est.**

Et Justin partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, sous l'incompréhension de Zach'. Celui-ci lui arracha la cigarette des mains et la reporta à ses lèvres. Voyant que Justin ne se calmait pas, il fronça les sourcils et lui mit une taloche derrière la tête.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?**

**- Ah désolé… c'est juste que… Enfin, je sais qui est Nott et je t'imaginais en cours avec lui, et c'est tout simplement… hilarant ! Haha !**

Et il repartit dans son rire, qui cela dit, se calma bien vite quand il croisa le regard meurtrier de son ami.

**- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type ?**

**- Rien, c'est juste que Nott est un gros intello qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux cours, la victime type tu vois ? J'étais en informatique avec lui l'année dernière et je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi sérieux et **_**coincé**_** que lui ! J'te jure même moi j'ai été choqué, alors te connaissant tu vas péter un câble bien avant la fin de ton tutorat.**

**- Je vois pas pourquoi, j'y vais pour travailler après tout. Arg, j'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ai dit ça.**

**- Oui enfin, y'a travailler et… travailler. Enfin tu verras bien. Bon, let's go, on a cours d'anglais vieux.**

**- Oh non, laisses tomber j'y vais pas.**

**- Tu vas sécher toute la journée ?**

**- Ouais, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Hannah cette aprèm'.**

Justin le regarda bizarrement, il traînait beaucoup avec la blonde ces derniers temps.

**- Vous êtes en couple ou quoi ? Tu la vois souvent par rapport aux autres.**

**- Tu rigoles ? Moi, en couple ? Pff. **Et avec un grand sourire lubrique, Zacharias ajouta. **Elle emmène une copine avec elle.**

Et sous le rire du blond, Justin s'éloigna en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais qui lui avait collé un meilleur ami pareil ?!

**OoOoO**

Jeudi, Zacharias rejoignit les autres à la cafétéria. Justin le regarda s'installer d'un air moqueur face au visage cerné de son ami.

**- Alors on n'a pas beaucoup dormi ? C'était comment ce plan à trois ?**

**- Oh mec, t'imagine même pas ce qu'elles m'ont fait. Je suis vidé… dans tous les sens du terme.**

**- Oh merde Smith, on est en train de manger !**

Zacharias se contenta d'envoyer un sourire en coin à Malfoy qui soupira d'impuissance.

**- C'est pour ça que tu t'ai aussi permis de ne pas venir ce matin ?**

Reportant son attention sur Justin, Zacharias hocha la tête.

**- Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes remonter tes notes ?**

**- Ça va, me soûle pas, déjà que j'ai cette connerie de tutorat tout à l'heure.**

Justin continua de titiller Zach', s'amusant des réactions boudeuse de son meilleur ami.

**OoOoO**

Trois quart d'heure après que la sonnerie ai annoncé la fin des cours, Zacharias traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle B 203 pour assister à son premier cours personnel. Et bon sang, ça le soûlait déjà. Il avait des mauvaises notes et alors ? Il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe, ils ne gagneraient jamais sans lui. Au final, c'est ce satané Cadwallader qui le suppliera de retourner sur le terrain. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et entra. Et il réfréna durement son envie de repartir en courant. Devant lui se tenait un grand brun –presque aussi grand que lui- très mince aux yeux bleus cachés derrière deux énormes verres carrés à grosse monture noire. Habillé d'un vieux polo à carreaux et d'un pantalon à pinces complètement démodé, il le fixait impassible, attendant qu'il termine son inspection.

**- Tu es en retard.**

Reportant son attention sur le visage de l'autre, Zacharias se demanda vraiment, mais _vraiment_ ce qu'il foutait là.


End file.
